


Lost In The Night

by gracegraylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys In Love, Drabble, Graduation, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, My first Drabble, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: A little after-graduation Snarry DrabbleSeverus told Harry he would wait until his graduation, and he did.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 41





	Lost In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's my first Drabble, let me know your thoughts in the comments, thanks! <3

It was graduation eve. Harry entered the chamber of his former Professor, body radiating heat, heated obsidian eyes mirroring barely restrained yearning, lit like a golden fire, bright lightning in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Finally."

And after years and years of waiting, both men wrapped their arms around each other, tongues molding together, bodies fitting like lost pieces of a puzzle finding each other, devouring and taking what they have been waiting for, their hearts singing as their souls entwined in throes of passion and love, their cries lost in the dark night, carried away with the cold wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave Kudos if you liked my work and feel free to check out my other works, too <3


End file.
